


positively platonic

by 2seokplease



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, johnyu become boyfriends, they hold hands :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokplease
Summary: Johnny swears it's really nothing, Yuta just has soft hands tiny adorable hands and someone had to hold them.





	positively platonic

In the years Johnny has moved to korea his attitude has changed significantly. It was no longer 2009 in Chicago where the fashion was less than good and the flirting was so terribly bad. Now it's 2019, ten years later. Not only had the world changed right before his eyes but he did as well. He can say with confidence that he is less crinegy plus people actually truly like him. He's not dumb and he knows how kids are so he's not going to kid himself by saying he was besties with all his friends.

But when he started training with SM he met more people in the company all mostly in a smilie position he's in, there was a connection. To put it most simply he was happy. Yet that quickly flipped on him when all the new friends he made debuted leaving him to be alone with his thoughts. He knows it wasn't his choice by why wasn't he an option.

Eventually more people start training and he feels like the process will start all over again. Despite that he puts on his biggest smile and greets every new person will all the kindness he has. One day a small scared kid named Mark he learns is from canada walks in and retrospect that should've been the person he can relate the most to. They speak the same language, has had a relatively same childhood and he does really become close Mark but also not to long after another person walks in.

He's tall handsome and one of the first things you can't help learning is that he's japanese. Johnny by no way speaks Japanese and him and this guy probably couldn't be more different yet something about him is so alluring. 

And since that day the world has also changed again since Johnny's eyes. He now debuted with many of his friends and he's grown extremely close to all of them. They always show affection to each other sometimes for fan service other times just because they're homies so Johnny having an urge to hold Yuta's hand isn't anything more than that. His hands are so soft and small and it's like god specifically and crafted them to fit right into the palm of someone with a big hand and would{} you look at that! Johnny has big hands!

So he reaches over grabs the others hand and looks away like nothing happened. When the other shifts then squeezes closed he can't contain his grin.

And most would say this was the first step of them becoming boyfriends but Johnny knows it started that one day long ago when the Yuta walked in and said hello.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this being so short n bad hhh i've been trying to write shorter things while i procrastinate my big fic


End file.
